Been too Long
by ashford73
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have moved on and have families of their own.   -Read Authors Note- now rated M
1. Chapter 1

***Kay I don't really know if you can count this one as Spashley just yet. This story takes place in the future after spencer and ashley broke up and moved on (or did they) and married different people, they both have children and both have daughters around the same age ;) try it out.**

**I wrote These first chapters in 8th grade and they are in everyones POV i might just keep it that way so you can understand them but im thinking of switching to third person later on**

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

Wow, I can't believe that is has been about 17 years or so since I have been here. Breathing in the fresh California air and staring at the amazing scenery before me I almost forget why I left in the first place.

"Hey sweetie did you call the cab?"

I almost forget that I'm here at the airport with my whole family, my wife Karen is busy making sure everything is going according to plan (as usual) and my 15 year old daughter is texting her friends already and my baby boy is just attached to his game boy as always.

"Of course it's the only thing you asked me to do" I replied sarcastically.

"Babe you know you forget things and I just want everything to be perfect your mother is expecting us at one." she's always trying to impress my mother.

"I know, I know look I think our driver is here" we all grab our bags walk to the taxi, already bracing ourselves for the family reunion.

**SARAH'S POV**

Oh god I hate family reunions!

My grandmother is constantly telling mom what she's doing wrong while mama rolls her eyes and tells her to stop, then theres my annoying cousins and 'Alisa' she is Aunt Maddie and uncle Aiden's daughter and isn't even really related to us but she's honestly a lot cooler to hang out with.

And besides this vacation sucks even more because we might stay, mama misses her parents and the rest of the family and mom has been offered to manage a new museum in the L.A area. Don't get me wrong I love the view here but the view I have at home is MUCH better.

I smile as I think of Megan and her sexy smile. I Know I that we are in a fight right now but I would miss her just as much as the day of our first time (which was only a week ago). I'm sure that there are tons of other wonderful girls in L.A but Megan is the only one I want now and forever, and no one could change that, NO ONE.

I smiled to myself at the thought of the text message I would leave her, But I stopped once I saw my cousin Nikki waving at me from my grandparents drive through. I sigh and wave back (this is going to be a LONG day).

**ASHLEY'S POV**

I feel bad for denying Paula's invite to the family reunion, but I just can't, I don't know what I would do if I saw Spencer again.

I know she's married and I am married too, Jason is the love of my life now. But I still think about her smile sometimes at night, and I just can't put her and her family through that or mine for that matter.

My beautiful family, god Alex is getting more and more like me each day, and that sort of scares me. Danny is still young enough to need me for every single thing he does and he is so wrapped up in his own little imaginary world he hardly ever gets into trouble.

Alex is another story, she is constantly getting into trouble even though her grades are the best in her class, and she seems to need me less, and less every day.

She comes down the stairs as if reading my mind

"Hey mom, I was wondering what I should wear for my date tonight red or blue." I smile as I look up to see my 15 year old daughter biting her lip and holding up two shirts, she's so big already,

"the red sweetheart it matches your highlights" she smiles and runs up to finish for her date

"thanks mom" I smile as I finish checking Danny's homework god he's growing up so fast too, fourth grade math already, when had that happened?

**ALEX'S POV**

Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with mom; she's been acting weird since she got that phone call.

But I put that all in the back of my mind as I get ready for my date with Braden, we're going out to dinner with his family at the country club (boring) I hate hanging out with his parents they're so judgmental and i always have to bite my lip when they make racial or homophobic comments. I really wish I could just run them over with dads BMW but I can't since they created my best friend. See Braden is... VERY gay but its cool cause I sorta am too but his parents are super strict and rich and mine are super famous and rich so at school we pretend to be the perfect couple and it works out fine since we're best friends we keep kissing to the minimum by telling people we hate PDA and on the weekends when we tell people we're making out we're really just watching movies and hanging out though sometimes he goes to see his boyfriend Rick today we're all gonna hang out at the mall and i'll see what wrong with my mom when i get back.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Everyone seems so happy right now even Sarah and Justin; I love family reunions like this. No drama, no fighting just pure happiness.

"Hey sweetie that's quite a smile you have there" Karen says pecking me on the cheek and sitting beside me.

"I'm just glad that everyone is getting along that's all."

"Yeah about that, babe have you been thinking about the move? I don't want to push you in to anything but this job would be great for me, and you already got that teaching job at King High"

I sighed as I knew it was going to come to this conversation.I mean I love L.A and all, but thinking back to my years here, is this a place I really want my kids to grow up in?

"I told you that I would think about it Karen, we still have two weeks until we need to figure this all out just give me some time to think this through okay?" she just smiles and nods at me while we tune back into the family.

"Oh I just wish Ashley was here" I already know this is my mother talking and I can't believe she's bringing this up AGAIN. Ever since I married Karen she has not once stopped telling me how perfect Ashley was for me and that Karen should be more like her.

"Spencer don't you want to see Ashley again?"

I can see Karen getting upset, "mother I don't really want to talk about this right now." I glare at her and she turns to one of her guest, stopping her bickering about Ashley, for now.

**SARAH'S POV**

Oh my god, I don't think I have ever been this bored in my life.

Nikki just won't shut up and I have no idea what the hell she's talking about, oh god here comes Alisa maybe she'll save me. "Hey what are you two talking about?" _Like I know_

"oh I was just about to tell Sarah about King High you know if she stays she'll be going to school with us" Nikki smiles and I mentally curse her

"don't worry I'll introduce you to some of my friends oh here I have pictures!"

she gets up to go find her photo book and show me pictures of her dumb friends that are probably as ditzy and annoying as her.

"Oh great just what I wanted to do today" Alisa laughs as I roll my eyes.

"ok, ok here these are my best friends this is Tanya she all tomboy-ish and kind of mean but Alex likes her so I put up with her, oh yeah this is Alex and her boyfriend Braden"

WOW, I stop listening to Nikki ramble and just stare at the super hot chick in fitting skinny jeans and a tank top that shows off her wonderful tanned skin not to mention her bright smile and rocking red highlights, next to her was a cute dirty blonde boy in a soccer uniform and a awesome smile that he can't help but directing at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah I know right aren't they hot?" Alisa says loudly bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah I mean they look like they belong in famous magazines" they both laugh at me as I look at them slightly confused, what was so funny?

"Earth to Sarah, Alex is ASHLEY DAIVE'S and MARK SIMMON'S daughter, ya know the rock star and the NASCAR racer? And Braden's dad owns car expos all over the country."

I still look confused "they are filthy rich and super sexy do you have any idea how many magazines they've actually been in?" oh now I get it

"so these people actually hang out with YOU Nikki?" me and Alisa crack up and Nikki gasps dramatically stomping away. I look back down at the picture of... Alex was it?, maybe King High won't be all that bad after all.

_The next day_

"Whoa this mall is huge! Are you sure this isn't an indoor city?" I say as me and my two "cousins" walk through the mall together

"Ha-ha girl you need to get out more often, I bet your too busy doing stuff with that girlfriend of yours back in Ohio to enjoy any good artificial mall air" I just stuck my tongue out at Alisa as I texted Megan back.

"OMG! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nikki is screeching in my ear.

"geez Nik what the hell is wrong with you!" my fringing ear hurts like hell now.

"Come on I see Alex, Tanya, Shannon and the guys, I'll introduce you."

Alex...why does that sound familiar? OMG! Isn't that the super hot chick from that picture? I can't meet her especially with my lame OHIO camp tee on ugh I hate Nikki right now.

Wow she looks ten times better in person. She's wearing a band tee and dark ripped skinny jeans with a bunch of bracelets on and her highlighted hair is straightened to the side. That Tanya girl is wearing trip shorts and a green tank top, she's kind of hot in a different way, the other girl dresses like Nikki probably peppier with her pink Hollister shirt and denim skirt on. Oh shit they're here. How does my hair look?

**ALEX'S POV**

"ALEX! Eh my Gawd it has been forever!"

oh nikki she is so ditsy but shes cute and I love her, and I'm loving her new friend right now too.

"OHIO is where bad girls are MADE" ha-ha her shirt is lame but in a cute way but then again she could be wearing a paper bag and i'd still be into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ouch Nikki I kind of like breathing! geez we just saw each other last week at the mall" we all laughed as nikki pouted and intertwined our hands.

"ANYWAYS, guys this is my cousin Sarah she's the one me and Ally always go to visit over the summer." she smiles shyly as everyone says hey, as she sweeps her hair behind her ear I can't believe this is the same dorky girl with braces in the pictures that I pretend to be interested in when I go to nikki's house.

I notice she is staring at me as Nikki goes on ranting about the new school year and I smirk at her earning me a blush

"so are you really a bad girl?" Braden asks her, noticing her shirt

"uh...I uh it's just a shirt i got from camp..uh last year in ...OHIO" wow this girl is a stuttering mess, it is so cute.

**SARAH'S POV**

What the hell I can barely talk around this girl!

She keeps glancing at me while her boyfriend and his friend Rick or Dick or whatever mess with a security guard. God boys are so immature but apparently Alex likes it because she's laughing along with her friends and the few people that have gathered to watch as well.

"that's it I'm calling for back-up you two are leaving this mall now!" the security guard starts to talk into his walkie-talkie and call for back-up. Just then the two start to bolt for the door but not before Braden passes by us and plants a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Later babe!" he shouts as he runs through the door at lightning speed. I see them wink at each other really quick and him and Nick run off

Well some boyfriend he is.

**ALEX'S POV**

So now that Braden and Rick have made their escape we're sitting in the food court eating Subway's

Nikki is practically on my lap, as usual, Alisa sitting next to Sarah and Shannon on the other side of the table and Tanya is sitting beside me.

"So Sarah I hear you might be staying down here" I want to know all I can about this girl for some reason.

"Yea my mom's are thinking about It." she said looking down

"Well how are you feeling about it?" I ask her but before she can answer Nikki speaks up for her

"she doesn't want to move over here because she has a girlfriend back at home." girlfriend? So there is defiantly a chance, if she stays that is.

"Yea me and Megan have been dating for while now and I would hate to ruin things with her, plus I'd miss all of my friends over there" sounds like she's not thrilled about the possibility.

"well you know you could always make new friends and look you already have a few right here" I said this with my cover page smile and I could see the twinkle in her eye and the "awe" look was on my friends faces as they agreed with me. Time to go in for the catch. "Oh I could help you with the new girlfriend part too" as I said this I smirked at her and continued eating my chips.

**SARAH'S POV**

Oh my god I cannot believe she just said that, wait does she mean what I thought she meant?

I Can feel my face turn as red as a tomato, Shannon is giggling and Tanya looks amused Alex is acting like what she said was no big deal and I have no idea what to say, I mean up to now I haven't really been thinking about Megan, and here I am ogling this girl and I have a sweet sexy girl at home waiting for me to call. I need to let Alex know now that I am very unavailable but before the words reach my lips Nikki starts to speak I haven't realized till now that she looks pretty pissed off, wtf?

"well like I said Alex she has a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure they'll try the long distance thing besides you're not available you are already seeing someone remember!" with that she gets up and walks away abruptly and after calling her name several times Alex follows her.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask the other girls but they just shrug it off as if it was usual and tell me not to worry about it.

**SARAH'S POV**

"so then I was like you best get out my face bitch and she was all like…"

oh my god I swear all of Alisa's stories are all the same she's always in an fight with someone over stupid things, Shannon is leaning in to her listening with interest and Tanya is texting someone.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" I ask guessing that's she probably gay but I'm in desperate need for a conversation

"ha-ha no I'm actually texting my sister to make sure my little brother doesn't play with my drum set." drummer? Sexy

"oh you play the drums? That's cool are you in a band or something" I ask interested

"yea it's me, Alex, Jordan, Ellie and Shawn" Alex is in the band? Now I'm very interested.

"Cool isn't her mom a rock star? I bet you're going to be famous"

she blushes and laughs "we don't play for fame we play for fun, Alex could have been a star the moment she learned to talk she's just not interested in all that since she grew up around it."

hmmm "well what about you and the others, don't you want to be famous?" she's pauses as if to think about it

"I don't think I would like the paparazzi and all the attention that comes with fame and I should hope the others feel the same way because Alex told us all from the start that it was for fun"

me and Tanya talk a little more about the band and I try to get any Alex information I can out of her, just then we see her and nikki walking towards the table

They were laughing as if nothing happened and Nikki was hanging on to Alex's arm.

"Took you guys forever" Alisa stated exactly what was on my mind,

"yea what were you guys doing that took so long?" I asked, nikki smiled at me weirdly and Alex averted her eyes from the table

"we were just….uh talking is all, hey we should head home"


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay sorry if all the POVs confused people but this chapter and possibly the next one are going to be my last multiple POV chapters **

**hope you can try to understand anyways... enjoy**

_The next day…_

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Oh god, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about coming to the Carlin home.

Paula called me again begging for me to come and say hi to everyone and I just couldn't say no.

Now here I am in front of the House I used to sneak into to make out with Spencer, I let myself get lost in my thoughts for a moment, drowning in memories of me and Spencer as young teenagers, our first kiss, first time, the first time we said we loved each other, i cried because after i said it i realized i actually meant it.

"Hello? Earth to mom, Are we going to go in anytime soon?" I quickly came back to the present as my son waved his PSP in my face.

"Stop that you're going to break it and of course we're going in, where's your sister?" he pointed to the house and I saw Paula open the door and hug Alex then wave me over

"Oh my goodness is that Danny? Look how much you've grown!" Paula hugged him tight and pinched his adorable cheeks like any grandma would do.

"Ha-ha nice to see you to Paula" I smiled at her and gave her a hug as Danny ran past us to find someone his age to play with.

"Come in, come in Spencer has to see you, her wife Bette is here but you can just ignore her, that's what I do for the most part."

I laughed awkwardly and followed her through the house saying hi to everyone along the way.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach get worse as we made our way to the backyard where Spencer was.

**SPENCER'S POV**

"no I seriously considered the fact that he might be Santa Claus" everyone cracked up as Bette told an old story that I've heard a thousand times before.

I laughed along anyways as though it was the first time I heard it. Bette started to tell another one when she stopped mid-sentence starring at something behind me.

I quickly turned around to be met with the most beautiful set of brown eyes that I have ever seen. There standing in the doorway was Ashley Davies and next to her, my mother was grinning as if she had just received the Noble Prize Award.

"Hey" Ashley said nonchalantly after giving Glenn, Madison, and Aiden a hug.

"Hey" I said smiling back at her.

"Bette! You remember Ashley right?" my mother dragged Ashley over to where me and Bette where sitting and starting to talk about Ashley's life, she just smiled and nodded as my mother rambled on and on obviously trying to make Bette feel as though I should have married Ashley. I held Bette's hand and smiled at Ashley as my mother continued.

_MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS_

**ALEX'S POV**

I went straight up to Nikki's room as soon as I stepped into the Carlin house, she was laying on her bed listening to music so she couldn't hear me walk in. I closed and locked her door then jumped on the bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Geez Alex you scared me!" I laughed at her as she hit me over and over again.

Somehow she ended up on top of me and I couldn't help but moan when she grazed a certain spot. She looked down at me and bit her lip so I grabbed her face and kissed her hard, we stood making out on her bed for awhile, completely forgetting about all of our family downstairs. She stopped kissing me so she could quickly take her shirt off and I did the same, thank god she was wearing a skirt because I made my way under it very easily. She moaned loudly and couldn't keep kissing me as I touched her tender spot; she started to suck on my neck but ended up just biting down on it while I pumped in and out of her.

"Oh god Alex yes, yes!" she was starting to get too loud so I slowed my movements making her whimper,

"Shh baby you have to be quiet" she nodded into my neck as I kept going.

All you could hear were the squeaky bed springs, my tired breathing and Nikki's muffled moans. But all of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door, I started to pull away from her but she held me in place and told me not to stop. So I kept going till she came on top of me while someone kept banging on the door. I steadied my breathing as Nikki fixed her clothes

"relax I'll open the door when I feel like getting up!" I hope I didn't sound out of breathe.

Nikki kissed me after she looked decent and went to go open the door while I put my shirt on.

"What!" she was about to keep screaming but it was an adult, some lady I've seen a picture or two,

"Oh hi aunt Bette we were just um…watching TV" the lady looked at her as though she knew she was lying and glared at me quickly

"have you seen Sarah? The foods done so Paula wants you all down there now"

Nikki looked scared but answered her back as nonchalant as possible "nope I haven't seen her I think she went for a walk with Alisa but me and Alex will go and find her.."

Bette glared at me again when Nikki said my name what the fuck is her problem? "no, no its fine I'll find her myself you two go down and eat"

I thought she was going to leave after that but no she stood by the door and waited for me and Nikki to exit the room THEN she closed the door and THEN she walked slowly behind us as we made our way to the kitchen, what a creeper this bitch is. As soon as I get down stairs I spot Sarah and can't help but smile Nikki quickly runs to her father sucking up so auntie Bette won't get her in trouble but i just make a beeline to Sarah trying to get there before supermombitchwoman gets to her

"hey" I say with a super wide smile

"hey" she blushes and says back

"your mom is…" BETTE cuts me off.

"Sarah there you are your grandmother has been looking everywhere for you, go out into the backyard hurry"

I don't even get the chance to walk out with her since Bette is right behind her and I can tell already she doesn't agree with me being around her daughter or niece for that matter, which is chill i don't really give a damn what she thinks of me but geesh talk about judging a book by its cover she doesn't even know me, so why does she hate me already? I decide to follow them out back where i'm sure my mother is

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Spencer is even more beautiful then she was when I first met her, I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but its hard not to with this girl. Plus Paula is practically forcing me on her and I can tell it's getting on her wife's nerves. Just as Paula is about to start an embarrassing high school story Bette walks in with a younger version of Spencer, followed by my daughter looking pissed (I'll have to ask her what's up later)

Paula: "oh thank goodness here is Sarah , my gorgeous granddaughter here I want you to meet Ashley, she is an old friend of your mother's from high school"

The girl looked at me timidly and said it was nice to meet me, I returned the gesture. Bette looked more than a little ticked off, oh well she's a bitch anyways from what I remember of Spencer's college years, god I still can't believe they got married.

Paula then introduced Alex to Spencer who gloated and said she was beautiful, making Alex– and me – even more cocky then we were, then she introduced her to Sarah who blushed obviously and said they had already met – oh boy – Alex smirked at her and I could tell there was something between them, or there would be.

"Oh yes and this is Bette Sarah's other mother and Spencers wife" Paula muttered that last part and i fought the urge to laugh.

"ah yes I know we met upstairs just a minute ago while she and Nikki were locked in the bedroom 'watching TV'" she looked pointedly at Alex

I didn't like Bette's tone or the way she looked at my daughter "well aren't you lucky enough to have met two Davies in one life time Bette"

as soon as I said this everyone looked my way,

Bette glared

Sarah seemed confused

Alex gloated

Spencer looked worried

and Paula smiled delightfully at how the day was going.

"Actually knowing one was quite enough, though I'd much prefer to not know any at all" Spencer grabbed Bette's hand and told her to calm down and Paula told her to be nice to her welcomed guest because this was her house and no one was going to be disrespected in it. I just gave her the slyest Davies smirk and watched my beautifully evil child do the same.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Oh my god, and here I was thinking this day was going to be wonderful and drama free. Boy was I wrong.

My mother went inside after she was done chewing Bette out; god she is such a hypocrite!

Bette is pissed beyond comprehension while Ashley is sitting there seeming perfectly peaceful with her daughter standing loyally at her side with her arms folded talking to her about some new CD.

That girl is just….well she is beautiful; just like her mother. Her nose crinkles when she smiles just like Ashley's does and her cocky smirk looks almost exactly like her mothers, though her seemingly black hair flows over her shoulders unlike Ashley's and she must have gotten those cute light gray-green eyes from her father. Speaking of her father I wonder where he is.

As if reading my mind Bette clears her throat and begins to speak.

"So MRS. Davies, where is this wonderful husband of yours that I read about it the tabloids?"

she still spoke with a hint of anger but Ashley answered peacefully and with a smile. "He is in Venice doing a commercial with ValleyFitness and it is Ms by the way" I looked at confused, I thought she was married?

Just as I was about to ask her about it her spectacular daughter cleared thinks up for me. "Mommy and daddy worked hard for their names in the business so they both decided to keep their own last names after the marriage, me and my brother have both of their last names to be fair and to get what is rightfully ours when we are older" she smiled after explaining and I nodded that I understood; she was such a bright young women. Ashley has done such a wonderful job with this one; Bette rolls her eyes. Apparently she doesn't seem to think so.

**Okay so if i do narrow it down to only two POVs which ones should it be? I could write it in third person but I think I write better in first person so pick the characters and i'll be back shortly (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright heres the deal, I'm going to take the advice you all gave me and keep it at Spashley and Salex POVs but i am going to try and only use two POVs per chapter **

**SARAHS POV**

Finally the nightmare reunion is over, for today.

I was actually looking forward to today but after whatever had happened in the backyard happened my mother wouldn't leave me alone with Alex for more than a minute and if she wasn't interrupting then it was Nikki asking about my girlfriend or Alex's boyfriend god she can be such a little bitch.

Right now grandpa C is getting everyone reading for bed, giving out sleeping arrangments and making sure everyone is in the right place currently i'm stuck in Nikki's room which technically is my moms old room but since we don't live over here and Nikki stays over the most she made it into her room.

"So Sarah i can not wait for school to start!" great shes going to start her rambling already just shoot me please just shoot me!

"oh darn i have to call Alex and find out what shes wearing on the first day so our outfits will correspond" what a freaking nut this chick is. but i sit up and start paying attention anyways because she mentioned Alex, oh no don't you think of me like that i know that i have a girlfriend and i love her and all but what if i move over here? There might be a chance for me and Alex, long distance never works out right?

But then again she has a boyfriend

But she was flirting with me

But she HAS A BOYFRIEND

...But shes so hot!

ugh maybe i should talk to miss talkative about it, I mean Alex is her best friend and she looooves talking about her so why not?

"hey Nik whats up with Alex and Brandon" did that sound indifferent enough?

"what do you mean? are implying that they're not happy? cause they are! they are a very happy couple so dont ruin it! stay away from Alex, ok!" ok where the hell did that come from?

Just as i'm about to reply to Nikki's little outburst my brother comes into the room, "Hey Sarah have you seen my...you know"

he looks down at his feet and i roll my eyes knowing hes talking about his teddy that he still sleeps with, i tell him i'll look downstairs while he double checks the suitcase. I'm pretty positive he'll find it in the suitcase but i need a drink and an excuse to go downstairs

_In the kitchen _

"Mom really i just don't understand why you continue to act this way towards Karen?" ooooh looks like mom and grandma are having a serious conversation, i should leave...or not.

"Spencer i have no idea what you are talking about! I have been nothing but kind to her" ha she couldn't even look mom in the face when she said that

"oh please mom i just don't understand you, in high school you could barely stand Ashley and then we brake up you guys become bestfriends and everyone else i dated, YOU HATED!" thats rymed heh wait mom dated Ashley? ASHLEY DAVIES! Alex's MOM!

Woah!

EW?

awkward...

**ALEX POV**

I'm sitting in my room trying not to kill my brother as he blasts nerf bullets at my door and attepmting to listen to Nikki talk about what outfits we should wear for the first day of school

"So i totally think you should wear your black toms and a pink v neck with ripped skinnies

and i'll wear my pink polo and faded short shorts oh but what shoes should i wear with that..." she continued to blab even though I already agreed to that outfit and that is definitely what i'm going to wear I wonder what Sarah is going to wear? If she is even going to be there... I really hope she will be I dont know what it is about her but I think she could be ...I dunno, girlfriend quality?

"So lex whats up with you and Sarah?" creepy..how does she do that?

"what do you mean whats up? she's your cousin?" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible

"yes but she asked me about you just a minute ago and I was just wondering if something was going on?" she asked about me! "what'd she ask?"

oops I think I sounded alittle too happy, "Oh my God you do like her! ugh!" oh shit "Nikki relax, I mean its not like we're even going out right?"

Wrong thing to say?

"..."

yup totally the wrong thing to say

"ALEX, DANNY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" saved by the mom "listen Nik lets talked about this later I have to go"

she didn't answer so i just hung up, awh well she'll get over it I have other things to worry about.

**sorry this is short but i have a shitload of homework :P spencer and ashleys POVs next :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i took so long but btw its gonna be like that for awhile cause of exams :/ and sorry about the mistake with the wifes name i got her confused with spencers wife in my other story oops (:**

**anyways here's a real short chapter to hold you over till i have time to write more hope you don't hate it too much!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

"Spencer I really don't understand what her problem is I mean really am I really that bad?" oh great, do you see what my mother gets me into?

"Karen love you are wonderful you know how my mother is" I really hope she will just drop this,

"yes Spencer but why!" why would I ever get what I ask for? What am I going to tell her?

Even I don't know why she likes Ashley so much now that woman is just insane!

She never used to like Ashley in high school but when I came back to LA on break from college it was like they were best friends, "Look sweetheart just don't let her get to you ok"

"I'ts just that I have been trying to please that woman since the day I met her but no matter what I do she finds a way to make me look bad maybe it will get better when we move here" Oh boy

we finally decided that we will definitely be staying in California and i'm actually very happy about it but I know that having Karen be around Paula more isn't going to make them into instant friends. Oh no my mother is alot more complicated than that she is just going to make Karen feel more and more uncomfortable and invite Ashley over whenever she can for whatever reason she could think of.

I start to get lost in memories again as I remember when I brought Karen home for thanksgiving, it was just the three of us because the boys went to the store to get last minute cooking stuff for my dad and NO ONE wanted to be in Paula's way while she was cleaning. After we were done setting everything up mom thought it'd be a good idea to get the food ready for dad to cook only none of us knew anything about food, so what does mommy dearest do?

_"Mom lets just watch t.v and wait till dad gets back" she was pacing around the kitchen trying to figure out which container was the one she needed Karen saw how irritated I was and walked over to kiss me on the cheek and gently rub my shoulders, everything was okay all of a sudden, until I saw the look Paula was giving us. _

_"oh my god!" didn't she already know that i was gay?_

_"I know exactly who to call!" she ran over to her purse and make a phone call no matter how many times me and Karen asked who she called she just smiled and hummed to herself like a crazy lady. _

_After awhile a familiar black Porsche pulled up and I couldn't help the fact that my heart leaped when she walked through the door and Karen couldn't help her feet from leaping off the couch in a huff _

_"what are you doing here? And how did you get in?" how did she get in, this is California we don't leave our door unlocked. "KAREN! how dare you speak to my guest like you live here!" oh god_

_mom was P-I-S-S-E-D "who do you think you are? Spencer who does she think she is? And if you must know Ashley has a key because she is welcomed in my house whenever she wants!"_

_Karen stared at the floor the rest of the night and i held her hand and told her to forget about my mother and have a good time. Ashley tired to look as if she was sorry but i could see a shadow of her smug smirk that wanted to wear instead of the good girl one she had on._

The night wasn't so bad but I found it hard to stop staring at Ash while she taught my mother how to dice tomatoes i'd never admit it though I just told Karen that i was learning what she was teaching my mother from afar, I guess till this day she hasn't noticed that I have no idea how to dice tomatoes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Gahh finals are killing me :/ but i'm really tired of staring at textbooks so i guess i'll try to write another chapter forgive me its terrible. **

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Jesus, I just do not understand why these kids can't clean up after themselves I mean really is it that hard? I never imagined I'd be the housewife type, cleaning up messes and going to soccer games and tucking my kids into bed, but here I am. Don't get me wrong I am NOT complaining.

I love my kids and I love my husband even if he goes on long trips all the time, I have to admit I miss him but I'm sure he feels the same way when I leave on my business trips.

What is that noise? Ouch. "oh sorry mom, have you seen my soccer jersy?"

"Daniel what have I told you about running in the house! And yea I just found in under my three thousand dollar couch can you explain why it was under there?"

awe he looks so cute when hes trying to come up with a passable lie, "um…Alex did it?"

"NO I DIDN'T"here comes alex bounding into the living room in her gyms shorts and too-tight tank top, she's lucky her father isnt here or she'd be working out in three layers of clothes.

"Ok forget it just go get ready for practice and stop blaming things on your sister" he mubmles something only a twelve year old could and I continue my cleaning until I over hear alex on the phone.

"oh my god they're staying in cali! No way!" oh god. I think I'm going to faint, yea I need to sit down.

RING. RING. Is that my phone? Yep, I should probably pick it up. "hello?"

"ASHLEY!" I have some wonderful news, Spencer (I hear someone shouting 'and Karen in the background) SPENCER has just told me that her (and Karen) and the kids are moving out here for good! Isn't that just great! You have to come over for dinner tonight oh and you better bring Alex and Danny I love having them around. Toodles!"

That woman is going to be the death of me I swear. "hey mom can we go over to the Carlins for dinner?"

Is no one on my side? "yea of course sweetie but right now we have to get your brother to practice so please go make sure his shirt is on properly and he has all his gear"

**AT THE SOCCER GAME**

God hates me. He truly just wants to make my life a living hell.

As we pull up to the park where my son plays soccer, who do I see?

Paula, Arthur, Spencer, and Karen. Why are they here?

"hey mom check it out the Carlins are here! I wonder if Sarah is here?"

hmm I always thought she and Nikki had a thing but oh well I never liked the girl that much anyways ,but then again my daughter liking Spencer's daughter could get messy.

Touche god, touche.

"Oh my god ASHLEY DAVIES!" must you shout Paula? "what are you doing here? Oh my god is this the soccer team that Danny is on! I had no idea!"

Liar. shes been to a couple of his games and her son is the team coach.

"hey Paula its great to see you, and yea I'm just here dropping danny off what are you guys doing here"

Please be leaving.

Ok why the fuck is Karen glaring at my daughter again? I'm going to have to kick her ass, oh now I see. It seems Sarah is here and Alex is enjoying the view of her bending down to tie her shoes. I quickly nudge alex to get attention then tune back in to paula telling me that they are here to get logan – Spencers son – on the soccer team.

Great. Well here comes coach Glen, I'm surprised nikki isn't here skipping beside him and waiting around for Alex that girl has an obsessive problem.

"alrighty now logan why don't you go and run some laps with danny over there so you can get the hang of things,"

the boys ran off to play and glen started to walk away with Karen discussing physicals and other paperwork. Paula has conveniently walked off to show Arthur something and i'm sure Alex is where ever Sarah is. That leaves me and Spencer just standing here alone awkwardly. We haven't been alone together for along time, there has always been Paula edging on conversation or Karen trying to get us away from each other. What do I say? I like crying because all I want to do is be her best friend again but I don't know how to make that happen. Will things ever be the same?

**Sorry I know this one is short as well but i literally wrote that in 10 minutes so if you find any mistakes, get over it. review and i'll be back (:**


	6. Authors Note

**So I know I have been AWOL for awhile but life has been crazy and I was wrapped up but honestly i'm tired of reality so if anyone is still interested in this story PLEASE let me know and i'll be happy to continue if not oh well i'm working a new story anyways so hopefully that will be a hit (:**

-Ashford


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but right after I decided to start posting again my computer decided to crash FML but I'm back and I know it's been awhile but I hope some of you are still interested I'm going to go ahead and skip to the first day of school and start with Claire and Alex's POV. Enjoy (:**

SARAH'S POV

Holy hell this school is HUGE. How am I supposed to find anything in this place? I would have asked my nut of a cousin for help but after how annoying she's been lately I

Kind of don't want to be anywhere around her. And of course since god hates me I have three classes with her and she's coming to my new house today for a house

warming ugh I'm seriously dreading that and I really don't see why on earth we –

"Hey there, you lost cutie?" I'm brought out of my inner monologue by some soccer jersey

wearing preppy pretty boy with dark brown hair and light skin who seems to think he knows me.

"Ha Ha you don't remember me do you?" I just look at him like he's crazy while he gives me one of his "charming" smiles.

"Um no I don't know who the hell are you and can you make it fast I'm going to be late for homeroom" I don't have time for this.

"My name is Rick I'm a friend of Braden and Alex, we met at the mall remember? Anyway if your last name is Carlin you should be in 12-23 with your cousins"

Hmm he seems sweet enough but I really hope he's not flirting with me.

"My last name is actually Stanley-Carlin actually so I have no idea where to go" he motions for my schedule so I pass it over to him.

"Sweet you're in the same room as my and Alex come on I'll walk you to Mrs. Browns room." Did he just say Alex?

He starts walking away with my schedule not giving me a choice in the matter but I don't really care because I'm pretty freaking sure he just said ALEX and I really hope that he

means Alex Simmons- Davies my lame cousins super hot best friend that I totally have a crush on. I have been spending some more time her the past couple of days seeing as

her brother and my brother are both on the same soccer team but whenever we start to get a little too close Nikki shows up glaring at me and pulling Alex away talking about

Braden, she is seriously to invested in their relationship, I don't think it's healthy.

Rick has just lead us into the classroom we are supposed to be in and I think he is talking to me but all I can hear is the most beautiful sound in the world and when I look to

the back of the classroom I'm not surprised that its coming from the girl that's been taking over my thoughts, she's sitting in the back with some skateboard type people and

she's wearing a pink V-neck and ripped skinny jeans it seems like everyone is gravitating around her and I don't blame them at all. Just as I'm about to stop zoning out and

actually listen to Rick, she looks up and gives me the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Excuse me young lady but perhaps you would like to take a seat like this nice young man suggested" oh shit,that's the teacher, and shes talking to me.

I smile sheepishly and go to take a seat by the door next to Rick.

The teacher is droning on and on about school dress code and moral and PE uniforms and blah blah blah, i'm about to commit suicide by holding my breath when I

feel someone poke me in the back. I look behind me and see Alex smiling at me and offering Rick a little wave before passing me a note.

_The Note: Hey there Ohio I'm glad to see you here at grand ol' King High._

_ Sit with me for lunch? I want to introduce you to some people and_

_show you around. _

I smile at the nickname she's been using for me and quickly find a pen to answer her back.

_I would love to have lunch with you city-slicker (:_

I pass her the note and turn back around just in time for the bell to ring and for everyone to file out the classroom looking for their first periods. I stand up and wait by the

front door for Alex to get her stuff when I see her boyfriend walk pass me to carry her books and give her a kiss on the cheek, ugh i'll find first period on my own.

**ALEX'S POV**

I'm standing by my desk trying to hurry and grab all my shit because I can see Sarah waiting for me by the door and ugh she looks so cute I can't wait to have lunch with her

I've been growing very fond of her over the last couple of days and i have to say i'm really excited about her coming to King and I hope her moving here means she will break

up with her girlfriend and look for someone a lot closer (ME!). Ugh why does she have to look so effing cute dressing so simple? Most people go all out for the first day of

school but not this girl, she's wearing a tight tank top and her gymnastics sweats from Ohio with Keds and she still looks, beautiful.

"Hey there my love" oh Braden's here, guess I can't have Sarah to myself but I could properly introduce him to her since they didn't talk much at the mall.

"Hey Brady cat come on lets go" He grabs my books and I kiss him on the cheek to keep up our charade, but when I look towards the door to meet Sarah she's gone.

Hmm maybe Rick decided to take her to class since he doesn't like to be around me and Braden when we have to pretend to go out. it's really hard for him to see me holding hands with

the guy he's in love with and act like they're just teammates and best buds.

"So I had homeroom with Rick, he came in late with that girl I told you about." I tell Braden everything he's my best friend and I trust him more than i trust anyone else on this planet, so of course

he was the first to know about my developing crush on Sarah.

"Yea I know I saw him walk towards her when the late bell rang, He's upset with me" We're at my locker now speaking in hushed voices.

"Why is he upset with you?" He looks down at his white Polo shoes

"Because I wouldn't hold his hand when we were in Santa Barbra, he thinks that its not only my parents that i'm afraid of, that i'm like ashamed to be with him or something" Harsh. "and

I'm not really i'm just so used to not being able to do that for fear of running into my parents or someone they know that I just can't bring myself to do it without feeling all paranoid. "

Poor guy, this isn't the first time he and Rick have had this argument and it sucks because I don't think they're relationship can withstand any more of this. Just as i'm about to comfort my friend and

say something uplifting Braden intervenes saving me from thinking something up.

"Look lets talk about this later okay? Besides here comes Nikki ha ha you know how possessive she gets" oh yes, I know.

"By the way Lex we need to talk about that Sarah girl too, I don't think getting involved with her is such a good idea considering everything that's happened and might continue happening

between you and Nikki." Ugh I hate when he's right.

"Just worry about your boy and i'll worry about my...girls. hmph" oh yea, I told him.

Me and Nikki are very, Close. It all started last summer when she caught Braden and Rick kissing in my kitchen and freaked out until we told her the truth. After she found out me

and Braden weren't really dating i guess she figured she had a chance and stood by my side 24/7 until she finally made a move at one of her sleepovers, we've been fooling around ever

since.

"Hey! there's my two favorite people! where are you two headed?"

Nikki kisses me on the cheek letting her lips linger and then hugs Braden really quick taking her place by my side.

"I was just on my way to gym class and my lovely girlfriend was on her way

to...biology with Mrs. Brady?" aw look at him remembering my schedule like a good boyfriend.

"Cool my class is right next door and I think I have Sarah in that class"

She said the last part with as much enthusiastic as a kid at the dentist yet that's the part that caught my attention

the most. We say our goodbyes to Braden and I kiss him goodbye before we head to our classes. And of course Nikki has my hand locked in hers,

I try to ease my way out of it when I see Sarah standing in the middle of the hall looking at her schedule but Nikki just held on tighter, she's driving me insane

"Hey Ohio! You lost?" Sarah turns and immediately smiles when she sees me, that's like a good thing right? Apparently Nikki doesn't think so.

"Hey there's my favorite cousin! So it totally sucks that we don't have lunch together" she looks just devastated. Really.

" Do you know who you're going to sit with during lunch?"

I don't think this is going to be pretty. "Actually Alex invited me to sit with her and some people during lunch since we have lunch

together and a class together right before that I think, and yea you're right it TOTALLY sucks that we don't have lunch together."

I make a beeline for my class before Nikki can ask me anything about lunch because up until yesterday I had B lunch with her. Heh.

**There might be some mistakes and what not but I was in a rush to write this since i felt so bad for not updating in forever i'll take more time for the next chapter and i promise it won't take me a month to continue lol Hope you liked it!**

**P.S should I do Ashley's and Spencer's POV next or what happens at lunch?**


End file.
